Bondage
by newaccountunderpennamekavic
Summary: See inside for summary. LOTS OF SHOUNENAI and lemonlime, some twincest and halfincest, but final pairing will be HaruKao DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT
1. Introduction: Kaoru's POV

**Authoress' Note: **I've been out of town for four days, and got a great idea for an Ouran fan fic... but I didn't have a computer so I couldn't type it up D: Now I'm back and I'm typing away... I know the first chapter is short, but there will be more uploaded very very soon (like in a few minutes) :D Please be gentle in comments, I can't write fanfics other than Wolf's Rain and Dragon Knights XD

_**WARNING:**_ Contains a lot of shounen-ai, small incest (well, half), a little bit of twincest, bit of lemonlime (mostly lemon).**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT! **You have been warned. Flames will be used for melting my feet cuz the heater doesn't work and it's cold D:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Ouran Koukou Host Bu except this fan fiction and Hitachiin Kagetori.

**Summary: **Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru have always been doing everything together. But that changes one night, when Hitachiin Kagetori, the twins' half-brother, appears. Hikaru witnesses Kaoru being raped by Kagetori, which leads to a mental break down of both twins. They ask for Tamaki's help but ultimately, one who they'll need the most is Haruhi...

**Couplings:** HaruKao, slight HaruHika, slight HikaKao

* * *

**Chapter One: Introduction**

**Kaoru's POV  
**

It began with that first night of November, the day after the dance with Haruhi at the Halloween ball.

"Half-brother?" Hikaru and I said in unison. "Yes, his name is Kagetori." our mother replied, "He's mother has passed away last month and is staying with us for a while. He'll be going to Ouran, same grade as you." She explained carefully. "His birthday is June 5th, so technically he is your older brother. Treat him as such."

Hikaru seemed excited, almost in a good way. "When is he coming?" I asked. I received the answer through the form of a doorbell.


	2. Rape: Third Person POV

**Authoress' Note:** Duuuude oO;;; Well here's the second chapter... sorry about the abrupt ending XD I will continue the next chapter in the host club meeting. Kagetori's description's not included in the story because I will upload a sketch of him soon and provide you with a link to it :D But I don't have it scanned yet, and I need to go to sleep soon, so I'll give you a short description.

I began to write this chapter in Kaoru's POV but changed it half-way through into a third-person POV, so if you see anything in the narrative paragraphs that says "I", please overlook it and don't flame me DDD:

**Kagetori:** Birthday is one day before the twins'. He's about the same height as the twins', same hair color but longer and most of it is tied into a ponytail. He does look hotter in his uniform (XD?!) than the twins', and is going to be popular at school in the next chapter. He loves pulling prank on people, just like the twins do, and seems to have the maturity level of Hikaru XDD

* * *

**Chapter Two: Rape  
**

**Third Person POV**

Hikaru was out talking on the phone with Haruhi. _She's been calling an awful lot lately…_ Kaoru thought as he got ready for bed, dressed only in his boxer. Although it was a cold autumn night, he was warm inside the blankets. He smiled and was about to fall asleep when the door creaked open.

"Hikaru, is that you?" He asked, not getting out of the warmth. "No," he blinked, startled by the soft voice; it was Kagetori. "What do you want?" He sat up, irritated. He'd been getting on Kaoru's nerves the moment he arrived, with a grin too similar to Hikaru—not that he didn't like it, but it didn't feel great to have another one of your one-of-a-kind, special brother.

"Not happy to see me, I see. Where's Hika-chan?" Kagetori began to crawl onto the bed. "Outside on the phone. Get off my bed." Kaoru cringed his face and glared at him. "Aww, you don't like me?" He grinned, leaning forward.

"Get. Off. My. Bed." He ordered sternly, backing away a little as Kagetori's face closed in to his. "What if I don't want to?" He said, suddenly grabbing the younger twin's wrists and pinning him down. Kaoru winced in pain. His grip was surprisingly strong.

He closed in his face even more, smirking. "Ouch… what the hell are you doing?" Kaoru questioned, and his grip tightened further. He began to touch his lips to the twin's face, lip, and neck. "Stop it!" He screamed, though partly muffled by the deep kiss, trying to kick him off. He was ignored and Kagetori, with his fists still on the wrists, pushed off the thick blanket with his feet and swung himself on top of Kaoru. He continued with his work on Kaoru's neck despite the resistance.

Kaoru began to feel his face heat up, and his eyes became heavy and drowsy. Blacking out, he couldn't hear anything for a minute. Then he felt something grope his hips and the next moment, his boxer was off. Kaoru winced and moved around. The feeling in his hands was beginning to disappear. He creaked open his eyes. "Ah!" He yelped sharply, helpless as Kagetori entered him roughly. He moaned in pain and felt warm tears flow from his eyes. "S-stop it…" He let out a whimper.

"It'll be over in a minute… just relax…" Kagetori leaned over and whispered. "Stop…" Kaoru clenched his teeth and fought, though in vain. "Hikaru…" He cried softly.

The door slammed open. "Kaoru! What the fuck are you doing to him?!" Hikaru ran in, phone in his hand. Kagetori looked up and quickly got off. Hikaru ran to his younger brother and helped him up, supporting his head. "What the fuck were you doing?!" He screamed at his half-brother, who now stood fully dressed. "Hmph." Kagetori scoffed. "You bastard…" The older twin cursed and stood up, his fist clenched. "Hikaru…" Kaoru whimpered again, grabbing Hikaru's shirt. Kagetori took this chance to make his leave, and Hikaru knelt back down.

"You should have yelled or something! That motherf—" Kaoru tugged at Hikaru's shirt and, when Hikaru lowered himself, buried his face in his chest. "Kaoru?" Hikaru put his hand on his brother's shoulder and felt him tremble, his shirt soon soaked with tears.


	3. Jealousy: Third Person POV

**Authoress' Note: **Heh. This chapter is super short... I couldn't make a transition so I just divided it XDD Anyways, the point of this chapter is just to show Tamaki's jealousy and Kyouya's... Kyouya-ness?! XDDD I don't know

**Chapter Three: Jealousy**

**Third Person POV**

"Where are Hika-chan and Kao-chan?" Haninozuka asked cutely, trying to stuff more cake into his mouth in the before-school morning meeting. "They aren't here yet… and they haven't called once…" Haruhi fidgeted with her cell phone, obviously worried. "Don't worry, Haruhi." Tamaki pat her on the shoulder. "I'm sure they're on their way here right now."

"I want to go look for them. They might be in the classroom. I'll be right back." Haruhi said, brushing off Tamaki's hand. Hani sprang up. "I want to go to, Haru-chan! Takashi's not back from his Kendo practice yet and it's boring" He jumped onto Haruhi's shoulders. "Alright, we'll be back soon." She left.

Tamaki groaned. Hikaru and Haruhi seemed to be getting closer and closer lately. "Don't worry about it. They're just becoming good friends." Kyouya reassured his friend, pushing up his glasses. "Hmm…" Tamaki sat down, making circles in the air with his finger.


	4. Newcomer: Haruhi's POV

**Authroess' Note: **Ehhh... Haruhi's too difficult to comprehend XDD And I've scanned in my Kagetori pic, if you want to look at it... go to: http://i66. photobucket. com / albums / h263 / shadowkavic / KagetoriHitachiin0001.jpg (take away the spaces)

**Chapter Four: Newcomer**

**Haruhi's POV**

_Where could they be? _I wandered through the hallways, looking in different classrooms and even restrooms. Hani was trying to help, though he was only getting in my way. "Hani-senpai, maybe you should go and wait for Mori-senpai?" I suggested as we neared the Kendo hall. "Umm… Okay!" He agreed easily, and skipped toward the large wooden doors. _Hm…_ I followed him, not believing that the twins could be in the Kendo hall.

Hani jumped up at the doors, reaching for the handle, when the doors slid open and revealed Mori, dressed in his uniform and holding a bamboo sword over his right shoulder and a towel in the other. "Ah, Mitsukuni." He let out a short greeting and picked up his cousin on a piggyback. "Good morning, Mori-senpai. Have you seen the twins by any chance?" Mori shook his head. "Ah, I see… Okay, thank you. Hani-senpai, you shouldn't eat too much cake in the morning." I gave a small warning before walking off in the opposite direction, and the two other hosts returned to the music room.

* * *

As I approached the third music room, I heard someone scream. _Kaoru!_ I flung open the doors and ran in. "Kaoru? What's… Ah…" I stopped, a bit startled to see another figure in the room with orange hair other than the twins. "Get the fuck out of our room!" Hikaru yelled. "Hikaru… language…" I stepped toward him and noticed Kaoru trembling under his arm. "Kaoru?" I blinked. 

"Ahh, you must be Fujioka Haruhi. I'm Kagetori. Hiatchiin Kagetori." He introduced himself, holding out his hand.

"…Hitachiin…?" I looked at the twins for an answer, but Hikaru was already helping Kaoru to the couch, Hani and Mori waiting for them with a glass of cold water. "I'm their half-brother." The newcomer pointed at the twins. "Ah…? Hikaru, you never told me you had a brother."

"I don't." Hikaru replied coarsely. Kagetori let out a nervous laughter. "Heh, he didn't know about it until last night. I'm transferring in today, to your class."

"THERE IS NO WAY I AM SHARING A SAME CLASSROOM WITH THAT BASTARD! GET HIM OUT RIGHT NOW!" Hikaru ordered, glaring. "Hikaru, what's wrong?" I asked, walking over to him and kneeling next to Kaoru. "What's happened to Kaoru?" I hoped to get some answers, but Hikaru turned his head. "Come on, Kaoru. No school for you today. Let's go home. Kyouya-senpai, please call a car. I don't have my cell phone with me."

I stood and watched as Hikaru helped Kaoru stand up and leave the room, passing a deadly look at his half-brother. I was still confused, looking at Kyouya in hopes of an explanation as he seemed to know everything, but as he snapped his cell phone shut, he looked away and continued to scribble something into his black notebook.


	5. Reassurance: Third Person POV

**Authoress' Note: **Ahh... I've been busy XD Anyways thanks to **Panchuu **for pointing out my mistake... I'd put that Kagetori's birthday is one day before the twins', on June 5th. Well, it should be on the June 8th because the twins were born on the 9th XDD Sorry about that... And I will have the sixth chapter uploaded soon... I was so busy this week xX;;;

**Chapter Five: Reassurance**

**Third Person POV**

"H-Hikaru!" Kaoru screamed, seeing someone approach them. The older twin, panicked, quickly hid Kaoru in the safety of the black car. "What do you want?" Hikaru scowled at the other Hitachiin who had made his way to the parking lot. "That Hani-senpai needs to train more." He cracked his shoulder and licked his lips, adding "And cut down his cake consummation level. He tastes too sweet." The twin hopped in the car and closed the door shut. He quickly gave an order to the driver and they shot off, leaving their half-brother standing in the wind.

"It'll be alright, Kaoru." He reassured him, though not sure himself, and closed the dark sliding window between them and the driver. Kaoru clutched his hand onto Hikaru's uniform collar and leaned into his chest. Hikaru heard his younger brother whimper, and put his hand over his head. "Maybe our lord can help…" He suggested, only to be surprised by the sobbing face of his twin. "No! He'll… no… we can't tell anyone about… I don't…" He put his head down again. "…well… how about… Haruhi…?" Hikaru brushed the orangey hair aside from Kaoru's tear-soaked face. "She'll understand, and not tell anyone… but she will do anything she can to help." He explained. The car screeched to a stop at the Hitachiin mansion, just as Kaoru started to protest. "Don't worry, it'll be fine… it'll be alright." Hikaru reassured him again, helping his brother into the house.

Once in the room, he set Kaoru down onto the bed, dismissing all maids and servants. He grabbed his cell phone and speed-dialed Haruhi's number. "Hello? Haruhi? Yeah… No, we're fine… uh-huh… Yeah, we were just wondering if you can help us… I know class starts soon, but this is urgent. Can you get to somewhere quiet by yourself? Wait, maybe you should take Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai with you. Just for protection… against what? ...No, just a precaution… yeah… okay. Call me when you're there. Thanks a bunch." Kaoru watched as the other twin made long conversation with the girl, and put down the phone to look at him with a smile. "Don't worry." He repeated.


	6. Confession: Haruhi's POV

**Authoress' Note: **Yeah, I can't do Haruhi Well, at least I managed, right? XD Next chapter will be set mostly in the Hitachiin mansion.

**Chapter Six: Confession**

**Haruhi's POV **

I dialed Hikaru's number and listened to the steady ring tone, gazing out the window from the empty hallway. At the third ring, he picked up.

"Hello? Hey, Hikaru… what's going on?" I asked.

"Hang on." I waited, and heard Hikaru say something to Kaoru in the background. I couldn't make out exactly what it was, but it sounded like Kaoru was worried.

"Alright, first, is Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai with you?" I replied yes. "What about Kagetori?"

"No, he came back after you guys left but then left for class a little while ago. Why? What's happening?" I began to get worried.

"Ah… well… just making sure, don't yell out anything or say anything to the two with you. Kaoru doesn't want anyone to know…" I blinked and looked at Mori and Hani. They were staring at me, curious. "Alright." I answered.

"Well… Kaoru… he was… uhh… how do I put this… Ah, hey! Kaoru!" I heard Hikaru's voice get smaller, and a shuffling sound, and then suddenly, a similar, but distinctly different voice belonging to Kaoru spoke. "Haruhi," He said. "I was raped." I blinked.

"Uhh… what… did you say?" I gulped. "That bastard Kagetori… He…" Kaoru's voice cut off, another shuffling of hands, and Hikaru came back on.

"Look, Haruhi. We need your help. We don't know what to do."

I remained silent for a moment. "Ah… Hikaru… Umm…" I looked at Mori and Hani, who stared back at me. "Are they okay, Haru-chan?" Hani asked.

"Umm… well… Okay, listen, Hikaru. I want you to stay home for a few days. I'll go to your house tonight, okay? …Yeah… alright, make sure Kaoru is comfortable… yeah… okay. See you." I hung up.

_Raped?_ I gulped again. _How can… wait… ugh…_

Confused, I slowly walked towards the end of the hall, Mori and Hani closely following. I stopped. "They're fine. Kaoru just has a little bit of headache. You guys stop worrying and go back to class." I smiled.

_This cannot be happening._ I thought. _Tonight, when I go see the twins… I'll—Kagetori. He'll be there, too. I've got to keep him away from them at all costs… _I began to think of ways to lure Kagetori away from the mansion.

_The host club._ I decided to see Tamaki as soon as first class ended, and ran into class.


	7. House Call: Third Person POV

**Authoress' Note: **D: I just can't wait until I get to a conflict between the twins... so i'm gonna move it up the next chapter XD oh, and I deleted a small portion of this chapter just before I uploaded, much to the disappointment of the MoriHani fans DX It was too corny and awkward... Yeah I just can't write MoriHani (not that I can write anything else) so no more MoriHani writing in the fic. Sorry XD And I think I'll write everything in third person POV from now on, just because it's just too hard to figure out the characters D:

**Chapter Seven: House Call**

**Third Person POV**

Hikaru sat on the edge of the bed, his back to the window. "Damn…" Hikaru ruffled his hair, frustrated, and looked at Kaoru, who was sleeping soundly.

"_That Hani-senpai needs to train more." He cracked his shoulder and licked his lips, adding "And cut down his cake consummation level. He tastes too sweet."_

_That's right… Kagetori… What did that damn bastard mean by…_ Hikaru looked up. _Hani-senpai? No… He couldn't have… _He looked over at his twin again. _UGH!_ He screamed inside, getting up from the bed.

* * *

As soon as the last bell rang, Haruhi avoided Kagetori and hurried to the third music room, politely refusing to talk to any girls on the way. "Tamaki-senpai!" She yelled, slamming the door open. Tamaki and Kyouya were already there, preparing tea and snacks for the guests.

"Ah, Haruhi! Couldn't wait to see me?" Tamaki grinned, opening his arms widely. Haruhi ignored him and closed the door. "Hitachiin Kagetori. Bring him here and invite him one day to act as a Host." Tamaki blinked.

Kyouya shook his head. "It doesn't work that way. He'll have to be—"

"He's plenty popular. But could you please hurry? Thanks, Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi threw a smile on him and ran out again.

As she turned the corner, she was met by the one person she didn't want to see. "Yo, Haruhi!" Her face grew irritated, and she backed off. "Please go into the third music room. Tamaki-senpai needs to talk to you." She said and ran off. "Ah…?" Kagetori scratched his head. "Hm… Ah well.

* * *

Hikaru jerked his head up at the loud doorbell that echoed throughout his house's relatively empty halls. Kaoru shook and opened his eyes. "Uhnn… Hikaru?" He sat up, rubbing his temple. "I think Haruhi's here. I'll be right back, alright?" Hikaru smiled at Kaoru and wiped off his sweat with a wet towel before walking out.

Haruhi stood in the great hall, looking up. She was once again amazed by the difference in the lifestyle of the rich and the commoners. "Haruhi. Up here." Hikaru waved from the balcony and Haruhi ran up the stairs.

Kaoru struggled to get out of bed when he saw the girl walk in. He hesitated for a moment, then began to button his uniform shirt which he had worn to sleep. "Don't worry about it, Kaoru. How are you feeling?" Haruhi asked, feeling his forehead. "I'm fine…" He hit her hand away and looked at Hikaru.

"Uh… well, um…. Haruhi," Hikaru stammered. "I think we should… er… talk… about this…" He managed to finish his sentence, but choked on the next.

Haruhi sighed. "Don't worry, Hikaru. Come here." She beckoned, smiling. Hikaru sat down next to his brother and Haruhi hugged them both closely. "Listen, I don't know exactly how you're feeling right now, Kaoru, because I haven't been through the same thing. But I do understand what you need right now." She whispered. Hikaru began to shake. "But you can't run away from this forever…" She began.


End file.
